Lizard Cat (Cat Unit)
Lizard Cat is a powerful cat, sporting longer range than its other ranged counterpart, Gross Cat, and higher attack power. Its cool down is somewhat fair in evolved form, but in its True Form, it is much longer. Cat Evolves into Dragon Cat at level 10. Evolves into King Dragon Cat at level 20+10. Pros: * Strong damage * Long range Cons: * Single target attacks. * Somewhat expensive * Somewhat long cooldown (Especially in true form) Usage * This cat is one of the best units in the game, with long range, high damage and high stamina. The cooldown is somewhat slow, but it is stackable. A big stack of Dragon/King Dragon Cats protected by meatshields like Tank Cat is almost unstoppable throughout the game. Support from Valkyrie Cat and Bahamut can kill even the mighty Teacher Bun Bun. * Do not devolve Dragon Cat back into Lizard Cat, as Dragon Cat has a faster attack animation and attack rate. * Stack it together with the crazed counterpart Crazed Dragon Cat for even higher damage potential. * True form grants more health and damage, but also increases the cooldown time. Therefore, in some cases, it's better to use the evolved form instead of the true form to quickly make a big stack for more overall damage-per-second. The general rule is: use King Dragon Cat on stages where money is scarce, and Lizard or Dragon Cat on more bountiful stages. However, there are exceptions. * Be mindful that this cat is single target, so it won't work well against multiple tough enemies. In such cases, use area attack cats like Paris Cat or Bahamut. * Use Lizard Cat in combination with tank units like Tank Cat, Crazed Tank Cat, Sumo Cat, and Bronze Cat to steamroll over everything in your path. * Good against ranged bosses so it will be protected by cat spam Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Egypt in Chapter 1. Requires 7000 XP to unlock. * Chapter 1: $1000 * Chapter 2: $1500 * Chapter 3: $2000 Upgrading Cost Stats :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start :*See Treasure to calculate stats. Initial Stats: Appearance * Normal: Looks like a Cat with stubby arms, large hind legs and a tail. Attacks by spewing a small pink ember. * Evolved: Now has a tall dragonlike body with scales on its belly, more defined arms and tiny spinities along its back. Rears back before breathing pink fire at the enemy when attacking. * True: Loses the belly scales for spikes, as well as having two sets of horns on its head, and an extra pair of back legs. Breathes a large pink flame when attacking. Trivia * King Dragon Cat is one of the two Normal Cats with True forms that doesn't have twice as much HP as its Evolved form. The other being Eraser Cat. * King Dragon Cat is the only True form Normal Cat that doesn't have its attack power doubled from the Evolved form. * Lizard Cat is one of the two Normal Cats that has faster animation in Evolved and True form, the other being Gross Cat. * Lizard Cat has the longest range of all Normal Cats. * This unit grows 2 more limbs form by form. (2 to 4 to 6) Gallery LizardCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Normal Form: Lizard Cat DragonCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|Evolved Form: Dragon Cat KingDragonCat-ClimmyClim.jpg|True Form: King Dragon Cat lizardcatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) dragoncatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) kingdragoncatdescription.png|True form description (EN) lizardcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) dragoncatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) kingdragoncatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) lizardtw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) dragontw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) kingdragontw.PNG|True form description (TW) imageedit_2_2018783342.gif|Lizard Cat's attack animation (foreground) imageedit_2_6841572675.gif|Dragon Cat's attack animation. Imageedit 7 6043463762.gif|King Dragon's attack animation. raining season illust.jpg|Rainy Season illust Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/008.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%c8%a5%ab%a5%b2 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Fish Cat | Titan Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Single Target Cats